


The Founder's Heir

by BlackfireDoom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackfireDoom/pseuds/BlackfireDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being left behind at the campground where Dudley's birthday party was held. Harry accidentally releases a centuries old vampire, while trying to find his way back. Luckily for him this vampire is gentler then most humans and may know more about his ancestry then anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The Founders Heir

Prologue

Alexandria Slytherin watched the raindrops hit the window of the carriage as she and her brother waited for their parents to finish saying goodbye to the Montano's. They had been visiting them to arrange a marriage between Alex and their oldest son Arthur.  The whole arrangement came as a surprise to Alex. Her parents had never pushed her towards marriage before, in fact they hadn't even mentioned it until a few weeks ago. The whole situation came across to her as very odd and it was beginning to worry her. 

   A gentle tug on her robes sleeve brought her from her thoughts. When she finally turned from the window she was met with her brother Salazar’s bright green eyes. “Are you alright Alex.” he asked curiously. “I’ve called you name at least five times but you didn't respond.” 

“I’m fine.” Alex responded. Stretching her arms forward she turned her full attention to her younger brother. Though the were years apart in age, but Alexzandra and Salazar were extremely close. After his birth Alex rarely left Salazar’s side, she was so attached to the young babe that her parents decided against hiring a full time nanny for him instead only paying for one to watch him when Alex couldnt. Through out the years the two became more like mother and son than brother and sister. Though Alex’s tendencies to act motherly in public had begun to embarrass Salazar as he got older.

“What was it you wanted to talk about?” Alex asked. Salazar looked away shyly his foot dragging on the floor in a pattern. He was nervous about something, it was the what that alluded her.

“I-I just wanted to ask how you felt about Sir Arthur? He is to be your betrothed..” Alex sighed as the reason for Salazar’s nerves dawned on her. He had expressed concerns about the engagement before but they always were brief and confident. Meeting their soon to be family through marriage must have made her departure from their estate seem much more imante. 

Before Alex could address her brother’s concern the door to the carriage opened and their parent’s climbed inside and they were on their way. It seemed she would have to wait until they arrived home to discuss it. The ride home was mostly quite. Salazar had taken to watching the rain fall out the window, and her parents both had some reading material to keep them occupied. Alex was beginning to regret not bringing anything to keep her occupied. 

Her boredom was short lived as the carriage stopped only an hour latter. “Dammed driver.”  Her father muttered as he claimed out of the carriage into the rain. Alex leaned over to Salazar’s window, trying to get a better look at what it was the carriage stopped for but between the rain and the dark that had fallen over the countryside she was not able to make anything out. 

“What do you think it is?”  Salazar asked as he continued to try and peer through the rain and dark. Alex shrugged lightly before sitting back.  She truly had little idea what could cause them to stop for so long, an animal would have ran away immediately and a fallen tree could easily be dealt with. 

The carriage remained silent for a few more minutes before shouting  from outside pierced through the carriage. It was  father voice and he sounded absolutely livid, whoever he was shouting at had truly angered him. The second voice Alex didn’t recognize but judging from the look of terror on their mother’s face it was someone to be feared. 

Shakingly her mother put down her book reaching for the door. “Listen closely dears.” She whispered her voice quivering with fear. “I need you to promise to stay inside no matter what you hear alright.”  Without giving either of her children chances to answer she slid out the door shutting it behind her. 

With her mother’s reaction in mind Alex drew her wand from a pocket concealed inside of her robes. Salazar quickly followed her lead, worry evident in his eyes. Alex wasn't sure what the two of them could do but hopefully it wouldn't come to a fight. Pressing her ear to the door of the carriage she listened carefully.  Outside the voices had  hushed to the point where she was barely able to hear those outside.  Mother’s soft voice was the hardest to hear.

“Please Vladimir, our children are inside there is no need to shout.” She pleaded barely over a whisper.

“Quiet woman this does not concern you.” The unfamiliar man hissed in a thick accent Alex could not place. 

Curiosity itched at Alex until she finally succumbed to the urge and cracked open the door of the carriage. In front of the door Alex could see their carriage driver’s hand hanging from the drivers seat. She gasped in horror when she looked closer at the appendage. It was mangled and covered in blood, worst of all it was obviously not connected to its owner. 

Behind her, Alex could feel Salazar try to nudge her aside so he could look as well. She waved her hand in dismissal at him. He did not need to see such a grisly scene. Taking her eyes off the severed hand Alex turned her attention to the strange man next to her parents. 

He towered over her parents,  feral and  menacing, with skin as pale as the moon’s light. His clothing was ragged , his hands were covered in blood and his eyes were focused on her. For a moment they simply stared at each other and eventually her parents moved to follow his gaze. Every thing that happened after they realized that he was focused on Alex was a blur to her. One moment she was peering out of the carriage and the next the man had her by the throat. 

Her parents stood completely still frozen from shock. Vladmir’s grip on Alex’s throat tightened and she could feel herself beginning to faint. Heat built up in her throat and chest and she could feel the bones in her throat begin to bend to his grip. 

“Alright, Slytherin if you don't repay what you own then I’ll just have to take something.” He snarled. Before her father could respond the man tore into her neck. White hot pain flared in Alex’s neck and the last thing she could hear before she fainted was her mother’s screams.  


	2. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank my friends Amber and Josiah (SparkWest) for reading through all my ridiculous story's. Without them I wouldn't have started writing.

 

Chapter 1: The Party

Harry struggled as he carried the large case of water up the hill to the rest of the party goers, the high noon sun beat down on him harshly and sweat was dripping off his face. Dudley’s seventh birthday party was in full swing and his aunt had sent him back to the car to get more drinks for the rest of the guest.

The party was a huge production that required the family to rent a campsite in the middle of nowhere to be able to host all of the guest. Carefully Harry placed the case next on of the many coolers and started to load the bottles in.

He had been helping set up the party scenes early that morning, and now was exhausted.  At first the other party goers were concerned about him working so hard, but all it took was a quick explanation from Aunt Petunia that this was his punishment for some made up offence to get them to go back to ignoring him as usual.

Once he finished refilling the cooler, Harry wiped the sweat from his brow from the corner of his eye, he could see Dudley and his friends running round with his brand new water guns, one of the many presents he had received from his parents.

Harry couldn't help but feel jealous of the other children, there was nothing he wanted more then to go and join them, but he knew that was a foolish hope, if he was allowed to play with the other children it would only be to serve as their punching bag.

While lost in his thoughts Harry didn’t notices his Aunt approche him till she was grabbing him roughly by the shoulder. “What do you think you're doing just standing around. There still more work for you.” She hissed. Before Harry could think of answering he was being lead roughly away from the water bottles.

Sharply Aunt Petunia pointed to the rubbish bins set around the party space. “You see those bins. you're going to empty them then take the rubbish down the path to the street. There should be a dumpster there.If you can do that without messing up and stay out of the way for the rest of the party then maybe I’ll allow you to have a slice of cake. If there any left to begin with.”

Harry’s eyes beamed at the thought. A slice of cake, he couldn't remember ever having a slice of cake before. The thought of the such a succulent treat seemed to give him his second wind and after nodding dutifully he took off towards the bins. In what must have been record time Harry dragged bag after bag of rubbish down the long hill to the road where the dumpster was, untill all but one was left.

The last one seemed particularly heavy, maybe it was because his new found strength was starting to disappear, or maybe that bag was just particularly full, but whatever the reason may be the long path down to the road seemed even longer than before. So much so that Harry choices to put down the bag and rest for a moment.

The campsite the Dursleys rented was nice but the path around it was even nicer. The ancient trees rose high into the sky and were thicker then Uncle Vernon. All kinds of pretty shrubs and flowers grew along the bases and little animals filled the more secluded path with beautiful sounds. Harry would have far preferred to stay out on the path then go back to the party but no doubt Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would be livid if he did.

With that in mind Harry rose from his resting place and reached for the bag to continue carrying it down to the dumpster. Before he could something stopped him. He wasn't sure what it was exactly but he got this funny feeling inside the pit of his gut, the same feeling he always got before he did something his aunt and uncle thought was freakish.

The feeling spread throughout his body and urged him to go off the path to the west. Curiously Harry started to walk towards the direction the feeling urged him, it was the strangest feeling he knew something was out there but he could tell what or how he knew it.

Harry was so engrossed in the feeling that he didn't notice the gaggle of children charging his way until it was too late. The leader of the pack Dudley crashed into him knocking him off the path and into a tree. A sharp pain sprouted in his head, and something wet started dripping down his face. Faintly he could hear the other children laughing as Dudley strutted before them obviously proud of his work.

Slowly Harry pushed himself off the ground holding onto the tree for support. After pressing a hand to the source of pain on his head he realized that the wet thing dripping down his face was blood. The realization brought a new bout of fear in Harry's, Aunt Petunia absolutely hates it when he gets blood on his clothes and they were positively covered on it now.

His fear was intensified by what Dudley said nexts. “I know what we can do… let’s pretend to be hunter.”  The rest of the kids murmured in agreement most of them didn't want to play hunters but you’d have to be either very foolish or very brave to disagree with Dudley. The only one who seemed to be in full agreement with Dudley was his lacky,  Piers Polkiss.

Piers always went along with what Dudley wanted and now was no different. He sneered at Harry as he suggested that Harry play the part of the animal being hunted. Dudley quickly agreed with him and before he knew it, Harry was being chased through the woods by a huge gaggle of kids.

Running as fast as he could, Harry paid no attention to where he was going. He ran in zigzags in hopes of losing the others easier and even when he could no longer hear them he keep up his running. He had played to many similar games to this one to have any hope that if they caught him the game would simply end. This game could end two ways with him getting away or him lying in the woods somewhere with a couple of broken bones, so he ran and kept running until his body collapsed under him.

Hiding behind one of the large trees he struggled to catch his breath. He knew there should be a safe distances between him and the other children but even then he didn’t want to risk them finding him so onces he regained his breath he started looking for a places to hide until someone came looking for him.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would be mad at him for making them look for him but he’d rather face their punishment than that of his peers. At least his aunt and uncle knew to not leave any lasting marks or serious injuries.

Harry surveyed his surroundings for a good hiding spot  there were a couple of trees with holes in them that seemed big enough to fit his small frame but the holes were to high for him to reach and none of the trees had branches that were good for climbing. Looking around once more Harry noticed that the feeling he felt back by the trail was even stronger than before.

He must have ran towards it unconsciously. Rising to his feet he walked around in circles until he could tell  what direction the feeling got stronger in. Then he followed it. He followed the feeling until it lead him to two large willow trees whose branches together made a perfect arch way. The closer he got to the arch way the more the feeling built in his stomach until it felt like it was going to burst on side of him.

Curiously Harry studied the two trees. They seemed normal the only thing that seemed remotely special about them was the arch they made. He peered into the arch as if he expected something to appear in it but nothing did. Tentatively Harry put one foot through the arch and watched it disappear. With a surprised gasp Harry quickly yanked his foot back through the archway causing him to fall backwards on to the floor of the forest. Harry rubbed his sore backside as he stared at the archway in wonder.

What could it be, maybe it was the way to the freakish world Aunt Petunia would always rant about whenever she brought up his parents. She did her best to make it seem like a horrid place but if Harry knew to take her word on the subject with a grain of salt. The thought of his aunt made Harry briefly think about going back. The other kids must have given up by now and maybe if he returned on his own his punishment wouldn't be so sever.

 

Harry knew it was a foolish thought, he’d get the worst punishment Uncle Vernon could muster no matter what now, he might as well investigate the mysterious arch some more before going to face the firing squad. Pushing himself up off the floor, Harry took one last look back towards where he came from before disappearing through the archway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I had to get end of the year projects out of the way. Now is my last week of school and I should have more time to write before I leave for the summer.


	3. Meeting

    ****

Chapter 2: Meeting

Harry blinked his eyes rapidly, as they adjusted to the new lighting. Inside of the archway was far darker than outside of it. Once his eyes adjusted, Harry was shocked by his surroundings. No longer was he outside surrounded by the beautiful woods, no instead he now was in a dark stone corridor, the only sources of light was the torches lit that lined the walls of the corridor. Their blue flames gave the corridor an eerie glow.

Curiously Harry peaked down the corridor, squinting his eyes to try and see farther down the hall. There wasn't much that he could make out it seemed like there were stairs at the end of the hall but he had no way of telling how far down they went. A small shiver went down his spine as Harry glanced back towards the entrances. From his position it looked like there was only a dead end there, but he knew he could go back as easily as he came in.  

Harry hesitated before going forward through the corridor. He was already in a huge amount of trouble and he had no way of knowing what was futher down there. In all reality he was afraid, he didn't know why but he got the feeling that if he continued his little adventure that everything would change. It wasn't a bad feeling just a strange one and it was enough to leave him excited and terrified.

Slowly Harry followed the dim lights through the hall and down the stairs as they spiraled further down. As he went along the lights slowly became brighter. Once he was at the bottom of the staircase they were so bright that Harry could make out the intricate design on the stonewalls. All long the walls carved into the stone was a house sigil ,a snake with its head held high and glowing silver eyes.

Once  at the bottom of the stairs Harry followed a short hallway into what had to be the most beautifully decorated room Harry had ever seen. Large green banners with silver linings hung from the ceiling. On the was the same sigil as the ones on the walls, on the ground were two pools of water and inside the pools were floating candles and water lilies. Between the two pools was one thin walkway that lead up to a casket made of glass and surrounded by flowers.

Upon seeing the casket Harry froze. Was he in a some long forgotten crypt like the ones in the ones in the adventure books Dudley had tried to throw away. The idea only increased both his excitement and terror. Part of him was so excited at the thought of something so interesting happening to him and the other was scared out of his wits of being alone in a place made for the dead.

Giving the room another glances Harry realized a problem with his theory, on the stories he read the crypts and graves were always falling apart, but the room he was in looked as if it had just been set up the day before. The banners had not dimmed with age or fallen apart, the flowers were all still fresh and the candles both here and in the halls were still lit.

Curiosity rose in Harry like a tide. Was this a fresh grave and if so who put it there and nothing he had seen so far explained why the entrances to this place had looked like two tree branches making an archway. Slowly, Harry continued up the pathway to the coffin. His steps were slow and unsure but his curiosity and excitement had overcome his fear.

Step by step Harry drew closer and closer to the coffin. The glass seemed to glow in the candle light and the closer he came to it the more he could smell the different scents of the flowers surrounding it. Even at Harry’s slow pace it didn't take long for him to reach the side of the casket. Pushing himself up on to the tips of his toes Harry peered cautiously into the casket.

He wasn't sure what to expect but he definitely didn’t expect what he saw. Inside of the casket was a woman who couldn't be any older than her mid-twenties. Her beautiful raven hair fell to her shoulders and curled gently around her face. Her skin was so pale it seemed to glow in the candle light. She was beautiful in an eerie way, and Harry could tell that there was more to her than meets the eye.

He knew the casket was the sources of the feeling that lead him there he just didn't know why. Pulling his eyes away from the women inside of the coffin, Harry studied the area surrounding it. At it’s base nestled in the flowers was a small stone, engraved on the stone was a single line.

“Here lie Alexandria Slytherin, proof of purity's beauty.”  

Curiously Harry ran his hand against the edge of the stone. While doing so he accidently pricked his finger on one of the thones on the various flower stems. He yanked his hand back in shock but not before a drop of his blood landed directly on the stone. Before Harry could even think to react the stone light up in a bright flash of white. The sudden flash of light temporarily blinded Harry, he stumbled back blinking his eyes rapidly trying desperately to regain his vision.

The sound of shattering glass only served to further startle Harry causing him to losses all balances and fall into the shallow pool beside the small walkway he had been standing on. After falling nothing could be heard in the room save Harry struggling to upright himself in the water. Once he managed to sit up right in the pool he gazed back up at the coffin, only to find a pair of familiar green eyes gazing back at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter then I wanted, I try to make up for it in the next chapter.


	4. Waking Up

Chapter Three: Waking Up

 Alexandria woke suddenly with a bright light blinding her eyes. Panicked she bolted up right only barely aware of the glass her body smashed throught. In her hurry to get away from the painfully bright light she fell off of whatever it was she had been lying on and hell in a heap in the floor.

As quickly as the light came it went leaving her confused and disoriented on the floor. For a moment she simply let herself lay there, blinking her eyes rapidly trying to regain her vision. She felt so weak, even the thought of moving seemed to exhaust her. She lied there waiting for her sight to be restored. When it finally was she look up, not sure what she would see. The sight that met her gaze caused her heart to stop. Staring back at her were a pair of familiar green eyes she could never forget.

“Salazar?” She whispered gently, but she knew it was not so almost immediately after she said it. Though the boy before her had her brothers eyes, it was painfully obvious upon further inspection that he could not be him. Her brother had a long sallow face, and long raven hair that he always kept immaculately groomed.

Though this boy had raven hair as well that was the end of their similarities, his face was rounder and had a gauntness that suggested he wasn't eating properly. His hair was an untidy mess on his head and his clothes were obviously far to big for him. Who ever the boy was it was obvious that came from a struggling family.

Across from her the boy shivered, it was only then that Alex realized that he was sitting in a pool of water that had to be freezing. Pushing herself up on to her feet, she moved towards the edge of the walkway and held out her hand for him to grab. The boy shrank away from her fear evident in his eyes. For a moment Alex was confused, children usually took to her quite well, but one glances down into the reflective pool revealed why.

The woman staring back at he was not the one she remembered seeing the that morning in her vanity mirror. No the woman looking back at her was pale as the white marble used to tile the floor of the pool, her raven hair held an unnatural shine and her deep brown eyes seemed to glow in the candlelight. Most startlingly about this strange womans appearances was the sharp fangs that peeked out of her thin lips.

Upon studying her appearances Alex’s memories started to flood back to her. The carriage ride back to her family's castle, the argument between her parents and the strange man named Vladimir, a sharp pain in her neck and her mother's screams. Yes she remembered that man, Vladimir had bitten her, she could remember the way her mother cradled her as she bleed into her arms, how they rushed her to the nearest healer hoping to save her life only to find out in horror that Vladimir had never had meant to kill her.

He had infected her with his venom, he had meant to change her into one of them, into a vampire. If the sudden rush of information had not left her feeling numb she may have respected his cunning, if he meant to hurt her father turning his only daughter into the very monster he hated was enguines way of doing it.

Onces it became clear to her father what would happen to her he arranged her death to be falsified. He had all the document signed and healers paid off so well that even her mother and brother had not know the truth. Alex could still see the disgusted in his eyes as hex her into a slumber that she had just awoken from.

How long had it been since the spell was cast. A few months, a few years? Her mind raced as she thought of all that could have happened over the time she was asleep, it was only the boys increasingly violent shivers that brought her back to the situation at hand.

Turning her gaze back on the small boy, Alex couldn't help but feel compassion for him. Here he was in what seemed to be burial crypt alone with a creature that he had probably been trained to associate with terror and pain. He had to be scared out of his wits along with freezing cold. She had to some how convince the poor boy that he had no intention of hurting him.

    With new determination Alex held out her hand again, but this time she made sure to hide her fangs behind her lips and soften her eyes as much as possible. The boy still looked at her with distrust but the cold he was feeling seemed to make him less cautious. Slowly he reached out to grab her hand. Alex smiled internally as he firmly grasped her hand and she pulled him up out of the water.

That internal smile only lasted till the boy’s feet touched the walkway. As soon as he had gained his footing and that it hit her. A hunger unlike anything she had ever felt before welled up inside the pit of her stomach. It crept up through from her gut and leaked into her throat causing it to feel unbearably stiff and dry.

The sudden wave of hunger caused her to release the boys hand and stumble back. It was then that she realized what had caused it. On the hand the boy had grasped her hand with was a cut, it was only a small cut most likely made by one of the near by flowers but it was enough to cause him to bleed. Blood, that was it, that was what she desired.

Alex’s eyes grew dark as they fixated on the boy. When she had grabbed his hand she could feel it, the warm liquid pulsing under his skin. It was right there in front of her all she had to do was reach out and take it. Somewhere in her hunger addled mind Alex knew that she should leave and get as far from the boy as possible before she hurt him but she simply couldn't convinces her body of that fact. She couldn't fight the urge to drink, not after going without for as long as she had. Even in her weak state the little boy would be easy to take care of.

Slowly she started to stalk towards the boy, the closer she got the more he scurried backwards. It didn't take long for him to run out of space and become cornered and the predator in Alex smiled at the sight of her prey helpless. With the boy now firmly within her reach, Alex prepared to pounces, but one quick glance at his eyes caused her to freeze.

The eyes that meet her gaze were bright with fear and welling over with tears. The sight of the boy’s eyes, Salazar’s eyes, staring up at her in such fear was enough to break through to her. Her unbearable hunger was overshadowed with immense feelings of shame. Taking the opportunity granted by this new feeling Alex forced herself to turn and run.

Moving faster than she had ever thought possible, she made her way through the corridor and up the stairs, only stopping ones she could feel the wind brush her hair back. Now away from the intoxicating sight and smell of blood Alex slowly regained some of her composure.

There was no way that she could approach the boy before getting a hold on her hunger. The question was how would she do that. There was no way she could feed from someone else without killing them she knew she didn't have enough control for that, beside from the looks of her surroundings there many not  anyone else near by.

Slowly, Alex sat down leaning her body against a near by tree, there she sat weighing her options. As she thought the scent of blood caught her attention. Immediately rising to her feet, Alex took another deep breath. The smell was definitely blood but it was vastly different to the boys. Both scents had the base smell of copper but this new scent smelled sour, whereas the boy’s smelled sweet.

Silently Alex crept towards the sound carefull not to alert the sources of the smell to her presences. Through the trees not to far from the entrances to her crypt was a deer lying alone in a field. The poor creature had been attacked by something and managed to drag itself away to die in peace. Alex bit her lip as she studied the animal. It was certainly going to die, it would probably be best to put it out of its misery and it was definitely a better option than attacking another person.

Sighing gently Alex crept closer to the wounded animal. The deer, finally noticing it was not alone, tried to spring to its feet but only managed to slightly shift its body. Before it could attempt to get away again Alex had latched on to its neck, sinking her sharp fangs into its flesh. Though the smell of the blood wasn't nearly as appealing as human blood the result was the same.

The feeling of warm blood sliding down her throat slowly satiated her hunger. The animal only gave a few weak struggles before it finally went still. Alex held onto the creature for a little while longer determined to not waste anything, before finally letting go. Sitting back Alex allowed herself a moment to gather herself.

Slowly she could feel her fangs retreat back into her mouth and her strength began to return to her. She felt better then ever, her mind was clear and focused everything around was sharp and in focus. Now without the hunger to compete with for her attention, Alex’s shame threatened to overwhelm her.

She had nearly lost control, she could have killed that poor boy. If he didn't have eyes so similar to Salazar’s there would have been no way to stop herself. She had to get herself under control. She had to ensure that she never lost control like that again because if she killed an innocent person to satisfy her own blood lust then she would never be able to forgive herself.

Gracefully Alex pushed herself back onto her feet and wiped away the blood from her lips with the back of her hand. She was careful to make sure she appeared semi-suitable before entering the crypt. She had much to do if she was to get her life back on track but first she had to make sure the boy was ok. She had gained his trust once and could only hope to do so again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support. It blows my mind that so many people are enjoying the story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I originally wrote on Fanfiction under the same name. It's going through revisions and hopefully it will be finished this time. I was convinced to post it here as well by a friend.


End file.
